4 spies and a baby
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: The team have new mission. They all cope with it differently, this is a 4 shot of how they cope. Enjoy!
1. Aneisha's story

**A/N Sorry guys I know it's been a few weeks now, I'm up to my ears in GCSE work and my exams start in 36 days so the update are going to be soooooo infrequent : ( This idea for a story came to me in class a couple of weeks ago, listening to demi lavato whilst writing this whilst doing my English homework, I can multitask like Tom as well : )**

**So this is going to be a little 4 shot of how the team would cope if they had to babysit... ENJOY! **

**HQ **

'Ah team glad you're down here, we have a new assignment for you' explained Frank with a smile on his face.

Stella appeared round the corner carrying a little girl of around 2.

'Oh no, no way I am not babysitting' protested Dan furiously.

'Aw she's adorable' exclaimed Keri walking over to her and gently stroking the top of her head.

'How can you not like her?' asked Aneisha joining Keri.

'I agree Dan, I am not doing it' refused Tom.

'Well we've put together a rota for you, Aneisha you're looking after her till 5 tonight' explained Stella.

'With pleasure' replied Aneisha taking the child from Stella's arms.

'What's she called?' asked Tom curiously.

'Eleanor' replied Stella.

'Well see you later Aneisha' said Frank as the 5 spies made their way to the lift, Aneisha made Eleanor wave her little hand at the departing spies.

'Well it's just you and me Ellie' Aneisha said sitting the toddler in the baby chair. 'Right where's the disguises gone...?

Two hours later and the HQ full of spy clothes Aneisha had dressed up in disguises from office workers, to painters, teachers and even an outfit from a royal oil baroness.

'Well what next Ellie?' Aniesha asked the giggling toddler. After a moment the toddler pointed to a tiger costume laid disused on the floor.

'This?' asked Aneisha picking it up. 'Have it your way' she replied pulling the suit over her spy clothes. She began to crawl around HQ jumping over the chairs and growling like a tiger much to the amusement of the toddler.

Around half an hour later after Aneisha had fed Ellie and she was sat on the play mat reading a story to make Ellie go to sleep. 'You have got to be tired now' Aneisha said putting the book on top of the pile of the ones she had already read. Ellie just looked up at Aneisha innocently.

At 5 Frank walked in to the HQ to see it covered in countless dressing up costumes and in the middle of the room Aneisha lay on the floor, Ellie cuddled up in her arms. Frank smiled to himself.

'Aneisha' he whispered shaking her shoulder gently. 'Aneisha?' he whispered.

Slowly she sat up, 'Frank?' she asked.

'Come on- you can go home now' he said.

'Oh alright, see you tomorrow' she said rubbing her eyes and waking towards the lift.

Frank gently picked Ellie up and placed her in the cot.


	2. Tom's story

**A/N so I' writing this at school for a change during astronomy. : ) My friend Jelena is sat next to me watching the NHL and the cover teacher is oblivious haha so anyway on with the story. **

The doors to the HQ opened and Tom walked in looking un-amused.

'Morning Tom' greeted Frank cheerfully passing Ellie to him.

Tom looked back with raised eyebrows. 'I'm still no happier to be here' he replied.

'See you at 5' Frank said going back in to the lift.

Tom looked at the smiling toddler in his arms 'What do you want to do?' he asked. He shook his head and placed the baby in the chair next to the computer.

'Yes!' he exclaimed half and hour later after successfully defeating the dark wizard. Ellie starting laughing at his reactions and he turned to face her smiling.

'So do you like playing computer games?' he asked her.

She looked back at him still smiling.

'Okay I'll take that as a yes then' he said.

'Right, press that big red button there' he instructed Ellie. Obediently the toddler pressed her tiny hand on to the button Tom had pointed to.

'Yes, that's amazing' Tom cheered, congratulating the young toddler.

She looked up at him, evidently not understanding what he had said.

Tom looked at the clock 'You probably want feeding now, that's what Stella said' He climbed off the stool and went over to the cupboard.

'Right, here comes the Dark Wizard who wants to take over the planet' Tom encouraged placing the spoon in to her open mouth. She smiled happily, evidently enjoying the game. 'Erm here comes Aneisha dressed up as a ferocious tiger' Tom said, thinking about how Aneisha told him how she had entertained Elllie. Once he had got the spoon out of Ellie's mouth he refilled it thinking of what to say next. 'Watch out Dan and Keri are coming towards you, karate kicking their way through the room full of baby toys' exclaimed Tom, dreading to think what that would be like.

Once he had finished feeding Ellie and had tidied up the mess, he placed her down in the little cot on the other side of HQ. Once she was asleep Tom returned to playing his game until Frank came down to HQ.

'Okay Tom, you can go home now' he said.

'Tom?'

'One minute Frank I just need to complete this-'

Frank shook his head and took the boys arm leading him towards the doors. 'You can continue your game at home I'm sure'

'But it's so much better quality here' complained Tom as the doors shut cutting him off from his much-loved games.

**A/N HUGE Thanks to: **

**TomAneisha4EVER **

**M. Fan 2000**

**Guest **


	3. Keri's story

**A/N Hey guys back in astronomy with yet another cover teacher : ) Yep Jelena is here and will be watching NHL So on with the story! **

'Hey Frank' Keri said walking in to HQ.

'Morning Keri' Frank said turning to face the teen as she walked through the doors of HQ.

'Aw hi Ellie' Keri said leaning over the bars of the cot to pick up the toddler.

'See you at 5 Keri' Frank said as he left the base.

'So Ellie what shall we do today?' Keri asked the toddler.

2 hours later the HQ was covered in pieces of paper, crayons, pencils and paint.

'So Ellie what do you think?' asked Keri holding up her picture of a rainbow. Ellie laughed at Keri's picture and placed some more hand prints on her piece of paper.

'Maybe we should tidy this mess up…..' Keri said looking round at the base. 'Nah Franks only been gone a couple of hours- we'll be fine'

After Ellie and Keri succeeded in getting paint over the remaining bits of paper, the floor and themselves Keri finally decided to begin cleaning up. 'Stay still Ellie you've got paint all over yourself' Keri moaned. 'Whose idea was it to paint anyway?' she asked the toddler. Ellie in response looked up at Keri with innocent eyes. 'Oh yeah it was me….why couldn't we have done a nice fashion show and I could have showed you mine and Trina's favourite outfits…' she said.

Half an hour later Keri had successfully cleaned up Ellie and the majority of HQ. She turned round to look at Ellie, who was clutching a teddy bear in her hands and lay fast asleep in her chair. Smiling to herself Keri continued cleaning up HQ removing the last traces of paint from the floor. 'Done' she said to herself smiling. 'Now to look at the latest clothes' she added sitting down at a computer and logging in.

An hour later the doors to HQ opened and Frank walked in followed by Stella.

'Hi guys Keri' greeted not taking her eyes off the screen'

Stella stopped and starting sniffing. 'It smells like paint in here' she said looking suspiciously at Keri.

'What- don't know what you're on about' she said innocently logging off the computer and grabbing her bag.

Stella continued to look suspiciously at her.

'Bye Frank, bye Stella' she said stepping in to the lift.

Frank shook his head and picked up Ellie. 'She's a good kid Stella' he said smiling at her.

Stella meanwhile had got up the CCTV for the HQ and was staring at it. 'What did I tell you Frank, paint' she said leaving him to watch the day's events.

**A/N I wrote this in astronomy 3 weeks ago and just found it now haha I know people want a Dan and Keri chapter, I promise that will be the next and final chapter :D here we go thanks to: **

**M. 2001**

**Gharg18**

**Smurphsummer02**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**Guest**

**Ellenarnia**


	4. Dan's story

**A/N I know people wanted Dan and Keri to babysit together so here we go ;) **

'Hi Frank' Dan said as he walked through the doors of HQ.

Frank looked over to see Dan's frowning face.

'Trust me Dan, it won't be that bad' Frank said walking towards the lift.

'Wait, where's the baby?' asked Dan.

'With Stella' Frank replied as the lift doors shut.

Dan raised his eyebrows and sat down at one of the computers.

'Frank she won't be quiet you'll have to look after her i've-' Stella said walking in to HQ with the crying baby. 'Oh hello Dan, where's Frank?'

'He's gone' replied Dan.

'Oh you'll have to look after Ellie then' Stella replied passing the screaming baby over to him.

'Wait I don't know how to look after a baby!' Dan began to protest.

'See you later Daniel' Stella said walking out of the base with a smile on her face.

He looked down at the screaming baby in his arms, what the heck was he meant to do with a baby, he was 16 for goodness sake. Placing the baby in to the high chair he picked up his communicator.

'Keri, I need some help' he said.

'Haha Dan see you in a minute' Keri laughed.

'What's wrong, can Dan not cope with a little baby' Tom asked.

'Leave him alone' Keri said playfully pushing Tom.

'Oohh Keri and Dan sitting in the base K-I-' Aneisha was cut off by Keri who had placed her hand over her mouth.

'S-S-I-N-G' Tom finished laughing as he dodged Keri's hand.

'Whatever I'll see you later' she said walking towards the base.

When Keri got down to the base she saw Dan stood looking at the crying baby.

'Don't they have off switches?' he asked as Keri went over to pick her up.

'No, they don't' she replied as she gently rocked Ellie until she was quiet.

After about 5 minutes Ellie had stopped crying and was looking up at Keri smiling.

'How did you do that?' Dan asked staring at the baby and Keri.

'It's not rocket science' she replied 'Here, hold her' she added.

'No-no-no' Dan replied.

'You'll have to do it when you're older' Keri said.

Dan looked at her 'Who said I want to have kids'

'You might change your mind' she said. 'Here just hold her' Keri insisted.

Dan reluctantly held out arms and Keri gently lowered the baby in to his arms. 'There, its not that hard is it?'

'Hhmm, not sure yet' he said.

'Here move your arms closer together and rock her' Keri explained.

Dan did as he was told and Ellie slowly began to fall asleep. 'They're cute when they're not crying' Dan said thoughtfully lowering her in to her cot.

'Haha I'm sure that's what every parent thinks' Keri said.

Dan looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

'Oohh I forgot to mention, Tom and Aneisha are going to tease you A LOT when they next see you' Keri said.

'Why, what's happened now...?' Dan asked.

'Erm well Tom and Aneisha are accusing us of fancying each other and Tom thinks you can't handle a little baby' Keri explained.

Dan stared at Keri and began to feel his cheeks going red.

'Are you okay Dan you look a bit hot?' Keri asked, then realised what she'd said. 'Well I don't mean hot as in fit, I mean hot as in hot-hot'

Dan stared at her with raised eyebrows. 'I know what you meant' he said smiling.

'Do you?' she asked smiling.

'Yep' he said stepping towards her.

Suddenly Ellie laughed in her sleep, Dan and Keri turned to face her smiling.

'She knows us better than we do' Keri said looking up at Dan smiling.

'Maybe she does' Dan said gently leaning in to kiss Keri.

Keri leaned forwards towards him and after a minute they separated for air.

'Oohh I forgot to say something' Keri began.

'What?' asked Dan.

'I think there's CCTV in here'

'Oh well' Dan said.

'Yeah, who cares' Keri replied leaning towards him again.

Suddenly the doors to HQ opened and Tom and Aneisha stepped out.

'Oh My Goodness' Tom exclaimed staring open mouthed.

'Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare' Dan said.

'Keri and Dan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Aneisha teased.

'Not actually that accurate' Keri said.

'How?' asked Aneisha.

'We're not in a tree' Keri replied.

'Aahh but you were kissing!' Tom exclaimed grinning.

'Not gonna deny that' Dan said.

'Idiot' Keri hissed digging him in the side with her elbow.

'They already knew' Dan said.

'So if me and Dan have acknowledged out love for each other, don't you two have something to say?' asked Keri.

Aneisha and Tom looked at each other.

'Do I have to do everything?' Aniesha asked before kissing him.

Dan and Keri cheered delightedly.

'No' replied Tom.

'What?' asked Aneisha as she was cut off by Tom returning the kiss.

'Slow down, even we haven't got that far!' said Keri.

'Frank and Stella are going to have a right laugh at us all' Dan said.

'What do you mean asked Aneisha.

'The CCTV' replied Keri.

'I thought you were meant to be babysitting?' asked Stella walking through the back entrance of HQ.

All 4 teens spun round blushing to face her.

'We have found Ellie's parents so I'll take her to them now so you 4 can get on with whatever you were doing' Stella said picking up Ellie. 'Oh and before you ask, I won't say anything to Frank if you wipe the CCTV, I can put it down as a technical fault' she said smiling at them.

The minute Stella had left Dan, Keri and Aneisha turned to Tom and said 'Wipe the CCTV'

'Okay I'm on it!' he said sitting down at a computer.

**The End **

**Okay hope you liked it, I had great fun writing the last chapter, relationship wise they will stay the same (Dan & Keri and Aneisha & Tom) through Time has run out. **

**I won't be able to update from may the 12 through to June the 13 because I'm doing my exams then HELP! So I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! **

**Frellaandzanforever**

**Ellenarnia**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**TomAneisha4EVER**

**M. Fan2000**

**Smurphsummer02 **


End file.
